Patterns
by captainharsya23
Summary: In which after copious exposure to Shonen manga, Shouto is 100% convinced that Izuku and Ochako are destined to be together. Slight TodoDeku. One-shot. OR: Shoto realized that he's using the wrong kind of "Shonen" manga for reference.


Summary: In which after copious exposure to Shonen manga, Shouto is 100% convinced that Ochako is Izuku's destined one. Izuku have other ideas however. OR: Shouto realized that he's using the wrong kind of "Shonen" manga for reference.

DISCLAIMER: I didn't own BNHA. Enjoy this stupid ass one shot inspired by a similar fanfic in PoT fandom.

* * *

"So, when are you going to confess to Uraraka?"

Izuku's face immediately turns almost as red as half of Shouto's hair as the owner of said hair waited patiently for the green haired teen to calm down and stop sputtering.

"W-what?!" Izuku blurted out, his face still red and his arms almost flailing around.

"Well, it's pretty obvious that you and Uraraka is destined to end up together." Shouto stated matter-of-factly.

Taking a deep breath and releasing it, Izuku finally found himself calm enough not to immediately went into a blubbering mess from just trying say anything. "Okay, okay. Umm, Todoroki-kun, what makes you say that?"

Shouto quickly brandished a notebook, which made Izuku couldn't help but wonder since when did the half-and-half quirk user started keeping a notebook on his self. The question made him itch to reach for his own notebook and see if he had written anything down about it. He refrained from doing so, however, because he had a feeling that he really have to pay full attention or else, things might take a turn for the worse.

"I've been reading up on things." Shouto said, flipping through the notebook until he reached a certain page. "And from what I've read, in almost all Shonen manga, the protagonist ended up with the girl they first met."

"But Uraraka isn't the first girl I've ever met." Izuku protested quietly, knowing that Shouto isn't gonna be deterred by even the strongest of objection.

"Ah, but she's the first girl that you talked to in UA no?" Shouto stated.

Now Izuku began to regret ever telling everyone what happened before the practical entrance exam. Besides, he was sure that Shouto wasn't there when he told the story, which meant that either someone told him or Shouto have been asking around. He's not sure which is worse.

"Look, Todoroki-kun, I don't know what you've been reading, but I'm not dating Uraraka!" Izuku rebuked hotly, his face turning red again from embarrassment. An idea then came to his mind. "Did someone set you up for this?"

Raising an eyebrow, Shouto shook his head. "No, why would they? Anyway, she have pretty much been your number-one supporter throughout the whole time we're in UA, which is another trait most love interest in Shonen manga have."

"Todoroki-kun…" Izuku tried, but Shouto continued on.

"She also gave you handmade chocolate for valentine."

"And so does the other guys in the class." Izuku began to feel jittery. Is this what Aizawa-sensei meant by the mental pressure one felt during an interrogation?

"Yes, but you're the only one who got a heart-shaped one." Shouto pointed out and Izuku finally decided to speak up.

"Since when did you keep notes of things like that?!"

"Since you suggested to me to note important things down so I don't easily forget about other people." Shouto calmly replied before continuing. "Moving on, there's also the fact that she have saved you numerous times and vice-versa."

"That applies to you as well, you know." Izuku dryly pointed out, giving up on trying to make sense of the situation.

_That _makes Shouto pause for a moment before continuing on, slightly fumbling as he did. "Not to mention she always shows great concern about your well-being."

"Again, that applies to you as well."

Shouto frowned. Why is Izuku being so stubborn? It's pretty obvious that he and Uraraka is pretty much destined for one another, at least that's what all the patterns indicated. And Izuku out of all people should have been one to be able to notice such patterns and its significance.

"Okay, how about the fact that she repeatedly go into dangerous situations to help you?" Shouto began to feel out of his depth despite all of his earlier confidence.

"Umm, Todoroki-kun, Stain and Kamino Ward?" Izuku meekly pointed out, blushing slightly as he did so.

He definitely wasn't doing this right, Shouto decided. Looking at his notes, Shouto was about to say something more before Izuku finally sighed and put his face into his hand.

"Todoroki-kun…" Izuku's muffled voice began. Lifting his head up, Izuku gave an awkward smile before finally confessing. "I turned down Uraraka a few weeks ago."

Shouto blinked and his notebook fell from his slackening grip. Fumbling for it, Shouto began to panic. "T-that's not possible! All the Shonen manga that I read clearly points to the pattern of you and Uraraka ending up together!"

Izuku made a mental note to find whoever gave the manga to Shouto before replying. "Well, I guess real life is different than fiction."

The two fell into an uncomfortable silence for a moment before Izuku shyly turned his face away. "But… um, Todoroki-kun? I do have a secret."

After having all his previous convictions shattered, Shouto eagerly leaned in. Maybe he's looking at the wrong Shonen manga or focused on the wrong characters. Either way, he's eager to start his research on relationship all over again.

However, instead of any whispered secret, what he got was Izuku's warm lips smooching him on the cheek.

Turning to the green haired teen with an expression frozen in shock, Izuku smiled apologetically, his entire face and neck red as tomato. "Maybe that will be useful for your future reference."

Then Izuku bolted out of the room, green sparks trailing his path as he did so, leaving a dumbstruck Shouto alone. He stood there silent for a few minutes before numbly closing his notebook.

So, apparently he does have to start his research from scratch.

BL and Shonen Ai manga this time, apparently. He would have to borrow Given from Tenya.

* * *

**A/N: Just a dumb little one shot that I made in like 20 minutes. Not beta'd at all. Maybe favorite the story if you like it (People who follows one-shots scares me) and leave a review.**


End file.
